


Your son's best friend

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 150 words, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Drabble and a Half, M/M, Marriage, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: John's dad dwells on his son's relationship with John's best friend.
Relationships: Dad Egbert & John Egbert, John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Your son's best friend

John Trips over his untied shoelaces, he was running around the backyard. You rush to help pick him up, knowing he’s a bit of a crier. Your son's best friend rushes over as soon as he notices the scene. Dave yells to ask if John's okay. John tells Dave he’s fine and wraps his arms around him. John gives Dave a hug and then a kiss on the cheek. Dave kisses him back, you still feel that the boys are a little young for this but, you still tease them and ask when their wedding will be.

* * *

You hold your son's arm, you’re walking him down the aisle. He’s giving everyone a bright grin as he looks up at his best friend standing at the end of the carpet and next to a priest. You smile as you let your son go. He walks towards the love of his life.


End file.
